


The Gift of the Enchantress

by CRBCtvBug6990



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRBCtvBug6990/pseuds/CRBCtvBug6990
Summary: The Enchantress gifts Ben with a rose the night after Mal and Uma's showdown. She tells Ben that he's not really happy. When Ben wakes he finds himself in bed with Gil and Harry Hook! Ben has no idea of the past year Gil and Harry are talking about. The choice between what Ben has always known and this new world comes down to locating the beautiful rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I've been here. I've been having some health issues and my hands have suffered. This story was inspired by Wish Upon a Star by RogueWitch. If your a fan of Marvel, RogueWitch writes some good stuff.
> 
> As usual, I do not own anything - Disney, Melissa De La Cruz own these characters.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Please be kind.

Chapter 1: The Enchanted Rose  
  
Uma had slipped back under the waves and to the Isle of the Lost. Ben and Mal partied on with their friends for the rest of the evening. Dutifully, when the party finally ended, Ben walked Mal back to the dorms. Ben walked back to the dorms thinking of everything that had happened since his visit to the Isle of the Lost. How different everything would be if instead of Jay, Carlos, Mal, or Evie, he had invited someone else. Someone like Gil or Harry Hook.  
  
“Excuse me, Your Highness…” an old, helpless woman in an old cloak stopped him at the base of the stairs.  
  
Ben stopped and smiled at the old woman. “How may I help you ma’am?”  
  
“I am lost, Your Highness. Might I have shelter until I get my bearings?” the older woman asked.  
  
“Of course.” Ben answered. He offered his arm to the older woman and helped her up the stairs into the castle.  
  
Once they had reached the door, the old, helpless woman transformed into the beautiful Enchantress.  
  
“You are smarter than your father, King Ben.” The Enchantress praised. “But you are not happy.”  
  
She held up a beautiful pink rose and handed it to him.  
  
“Thank you, ma’am.” Ben accepted the rose. “But I believe you are mistaken, I am happy.”  
  
The Enchantress smiled at him. “This rose will show you the fondest wish of your heart.”  
  
With that the Enchantress disappeared leaving Ben standing alone in front of the castle holding the rose.  
  
Ben went inside the castle, got the rose some water, and carried it upstairs to his chambers. He quickly got ready for bed and slid beneath the covers. Ben kept looking at the rose and wondering what the Enchantress meant by him not being happy. Of course, he was happy, Ben thought to himself; he was King of Auradon, he was in love with Mal, Mal loved him back, he was a Beta, and he had friends. Ben soon fell fast asleep.  
  
*****************************************  
  
“Shhh! He was up so late last night at the Royal Yacht Ball.” A male voice whispered close to Ben.  
  
Ben felt a warm hand on his right thigh. The fingertips of the hand were drawing crazy patterns on his inner thigh.  
  
“Gil, shut up.” A different voice whispered.  
  
Ben sat up straight when the hand moved closer to his cock.  
  
“Good mornin’ handsome, how does it feel being King now?” a familiar voice asked.  
  
“Harry? What are you doing in my bed?” Ben cried out moving away from him.  
  
As Ben moved away from the dark-haired man with blue eyes; his back hit the bare chest of none other than Gil, all blonde hair, and brown eyes.  
  
“Gil! What are you doing in my bed?” Ben began to panic moving towards the foot of the bed.  
  
Gil and Harry looked at each other.  
  
“Were we not supposed to be in bed with Ben this morning, Harry?” Gil asked. “We’ve been all sleeping together for a year, are we being punished?”  
  
“You have not been sleeping in my bed for a year!” Ben roared. “I’ve been dating Mal for a year and I just had our glass commissioned with her in it!”  
  
Harry and Gil looked at him strangely.  
  
“Ben, babe, the glass surprise is of the three of us, Gil, you, and me.” Harry said soothingly. “You presented it last night at your coronation. Did Chad try to spike your glass again?”  
  
Ben got out of bed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“Why was your hand on me this morning?” Ben croaked out.  
  
“So that’s why you told me to be quiet.” Gil grinned and smacked Harry lightly across the chest. “Harry gives the best wake up blow jobs. You’ve said so yourself.”  
  
Harry grinned back at Gil until the two looked at the look of horror on Ben’s face.  
  
Ben was starring at himself in the mirror. Instead of his perfect six pack abs, he was sporting a small belly. Carefully, Ben touched the soft belly and looked back at Harry and Gil.  
  
“We knocked you up.” Gil cheerfully announced missing Ben’s distress. “You’re about three months along with the little beast.”  
  
“I’m pregnant!” Ben cried out. “No, I’m a beta, I’m not an omega. Only Alphas and Betas can be King!”  
  
“I just told you that we knocked you up.” Gil sulked.  
  
“Well, you nicked that rule about Alphas and Betas about nine months ago.” Harry explained. “Ben, maybe we should get you to Dr. Merryweather and maybe see Fairy Godmother. Maybe that spell did something to you after all.”  
  
Ben nodded as Harry and Gil got out of bed. They slowly began to dress and soon headed out of the palace to the Three Fairy’s Medical Center.  
  
“Good morning King Ben, Prince Harry, Prince Gil. What can we help you with today?” Flora asked when they walked in.  
  
“They aren’t royalty.” Ben snapped out.  
  
Flora looked at Harry and Gil who shrugged. “I'll get Dr. Merryweather to see you. Follow me to Room 3.”  
  
**********************************************  
  
“Hi Ben, how are you and the baby feeling?” Dr. Merryweather greeted. “Boys.”  
  
“I’m a Beta. I don’t understand how I can be pregnant. And Gil and Harry aren’t with me, I’m with Mal.” Ben began to explain.  
  
“How long has he been like this?” Dr. Merryweather asked Gil and Harry.  
  
“This morning.” Gil answered. “He woke up and didn’t know why we were in bed and just freaked out.”  
  
“It got worse when he saw his reflection in the mirror.” Harry added.  
  
“I’m right here.” Ben growled.  
  
Dr. Merryweather nodded her head. “Your blood pressure is up, which isn’t good for the baby. I would suggest going to see Fairy Godmother. None of my readings are coming back as abnormal.”  
  
“Well that’s good to hear.” Gil cheered.  
  
Harry and Ben stared at Gil. Gil gave a “what” motion and Ben and Harry shook their heads.  
  
“Thank you, Dr. Merryweather.” Ben said as they left the room for him to get dressed.  
  
********************************************  
  
Fairy Godmother sat across the desk from Harry, Gil, and Ben. Ben told her about the Enchantress, the rose, and waking up to Gil and Harry.  
  
“Gil, Harry, what happened last night when the three of you went home?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
  
“We left the Royal Yacht Ball a little early. He’s been feeling tired because of the pregnancy.” Gil began.  
  
“So, we took him home, we celebrated by ourselves in our bedroom.” Harry took over. “We fell asleep and I woke Ben up and he has no memory of us in the past year as he just told you.”  
  
“Dr. Merryweather says other than his blood pressure he’s fine.” Gil added.  
  
“Gil, Harry, would you be so kind as to give Ben and I a moment?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
  
The boys nodded and left the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
“Ben, if this is a joke, it’s not funny.” Fairy Godmother began. “But if its not, then maybe your true happiness is here with Gil and Harry and becoming a parent. I will look to see what I can find and if somehow I can contact the Enchantress.”  
  
“What should I do?” Ben asked quietly.  
  
Fairy Godmother waved her wand and Gil and Harry appeared.  
  
“Why isn’t your wand in the museum under lock and key?” Ben asked.  
  
Fairy Godmother shared a look with Gil and Harry.  
  
“Gil, Harry, it seems like our Ben isn’t here. This Ben seems to be from another realm. Bring him up to speed on your lives until we can get our Ben back. I’m going to see what I can do to find out about this rose. Until then, Ben keep an open mind.  
  
“Let’s head home.” Harry said suddenly.  
  
Gil reached out for Ben’s hand only for Ben to walk past it. Harry grabbed Gil’s outstretched hand.  
  
“How long till Ben remembers?” Gil whispered.  
  
Harry just squeezed Gil’s hand as they followed Ben to the palace.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Descendants or the Books by Melissa de La Cruz. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2: The Enchanted Lake  
  
“I want to go to the Enchanted Lake.” Gil announced as the he, Harry, and Ben arrive at the castle.  
  
Harry looks over at Ben at Gil’s announcement. Ben just shrugs.  
  
“Let me go nick a picnic basket and blanket and we’ll go.” Harry commented and headed into the castle.  
  
“Do you not like us?” Gil asked suddenly.  
  
Ben looks over at Gil’s sad face. He’s saved from answering as Harry bursts out of the castle with a picnic basket and blanket.  
  
“Let’s go.” Harry said and lead the way to the Enchanted Lake.  
  
On the walk Gil takes the blanket off Harry and they hold hands as Ben follows behind. No one says a word until they reach the Enchanted Lake. When they arrive, Gil spreads out the blanket and Harry sets the picnic basket down.  
  
“I’m goin’ for a swim.” Harry says as he begins stripping off his shirt.  
  
“I’m going to work on my tan.” Gil says as he pulls his shirt over his head. He walks over to a sunny spot in the grass and lays down.  
  
Ben stands awkwardly watching them.  
  
“You usually go swim with Harry.” Gil murmurs. “Then you both come and drag me into the water telling me I don’t need to tan because I’m already gorgeous.”  
  
“Do you need us to tell you that you’re gorgeous?” Ben asks as he walks over to Gil.  
  
“My father is Gaston, good looks run in the family.” Gil answers. “And everyone likes compliments.”  
  
“Gil just likes them more than everybody else.” Harry teased as he walks towards them dripping wet.  
  
Gil props himself up on his elbows as Harry leans down and gives him a kiss. Ben can’t help but watch as they deepen the kiss and he can see glimpses of tongues.  
  
“Are you two always into Public Displays of Affection?” Ben demanded. “What if someone is here and takes pictures or video or –”  
  
“Or what if we just don’t care?” Harry interrupted as he runs his hands down Gil’s toned arms. Both turn to look at Ben’s horrified expression.  
  
“Mal and I are very proper in public.” Ben snaps at them.  
  
Gil sighs heavily and Harry scrubs his hand down her face.  
  
“You were at first.” Harry began. “Proper I mean.”  
  
“I didn’t pick you both to come over first. I picked Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos.” Ben began.  
  
“We know.” Gil answered. “Mal refused to leave the Isle of the Lost and Evie refused to leave Mal and Dizzy. So, Jay and Carlos came here, and Jay thought it would be good for you to invite Harry and me over.”  
  
Harry and Gil get up and then head over to the blanket and the picnic basket. Ben follows. They all sit down, and Harry passes around drinks from the basket.  
  
“Why would I invite two from the opposite gang here?” Ben wondered.  
  
“Jay thought after being here it would be good for the two gangs to be broken up and separated and that Gil and I deserved a chance.” Harry answered. “Well, more Gil than me, but Gil wouldn’t leave without me.”  
  
Harry begins to pass out sandwiches to Gil and Ben.  
  
“Peanut Butter and Strawberry Jelly!” Ben exclaimed as he took a big bite. “How did you know it was my favorite?”  
  
Gil rooted in the picnic basic and pulled out a jar of Dill Pickles. He quickly opened the jar and hands it over to Ben.  
  
Ben pulls out a pickle and pops it in his mouth along with another bite of sandwich.  
  
“You told me you loved Peanut Butter and Strawberry Jelly sandwiches before I went to my first Goodness 101 Class.” Harry answered.  
  
“How did you know I wanted pickles?” Ben asked Gil.  
  
“You’ve been craving Dill Pickles with everything since you got pregnant.” Gil answered. “I knew Harry would pack them for you.”  
  
“We love you.” Harry said softly to Ben’s silence.  
  
“I know we’re not what you think you wanted in wherever you think you’re from.” Gil began. “But maybe you could spend time with us and find out why the Ben here does.”  
  
Ben eats a few more pickles after that and Gil and Harry eat their sandwiches not looking at each other.  
  
“When did you fall in love with your Ben?” Ben asked quietly.  
  
“During a Tourney game during gym class. We’d been here maybe five days. Anyway, Chad cheated, and my team lost.” Harry began. “You were on Chad’s team. You came over to me and said, “Chad’s an idiot this is game that’s meant to be fun” and then you invited me here to The Enchanted Lake.”  
  
Ben looked at Harry confused.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his dark locks. “You ditched class to spend time with me. That’s not something that happened on the Isle. Even Uma made sure I knew I wasn’t a priority and she made sure Gil and I never got to be alone. And that’s when I fell in love with you.”  
  
Ben nodded and looked at Gil. “Same question.”  
  
“You walked Harry back from the Lake and I was in our dorm trying to do all those assignments.” Gil began. “You asked how school was going and I burst into tears. I hadn’t finished any assignments and it was piling up. I told you I was afraid you would send me back to the Isle without Harry.  
  
Harry pulled out pieces of Banana Cake and passed them around to Gil and Ben.  
  
“Instead you sat down and offered to help me.” Gil continued. “We started with my first assignments and continued. You stayed well past curfew just to help me. Only Harry has ever done that for me. And that’s when I knew I was falling in love with you. Must be genetic with your mom being Belle and all.  
  
Ben gave him a small smile as he ate the cake.  
  
“It’s getting late. We should head back to the castle.” Harry said as he began to pack up Ben’s pickles into the basket.  
  
“How does your Ben manage being King and being in a relationship with both of you?” Ben asked suddenly. “I barely have enough time for Mal in my realm…”  
  
Harry and Gil exchanged a smile as they stood up.  
  
“Your coronation.” Harry said simply as he helped Ben stand up.  
  
“My coronation?” Ben asked as Gil folded up the blanket.  
  
“Aye. Your coronation. Once you were crowned king, you gave Gil and myself royal titles of Princes of Auradon to help with your royal duties.” Harry continued.  
  
“I have to say I felt a little silly riding in that carriage.” Gil admitted as they began to walk away from the lake.  
  
“On the carriage ride, you asked us to move into the castle with you.” Harry continued. “And we made you promise that unless Auradon is under attack nothing is more important than our family time after 5pm.”  
  
“But what if something important came up?” Ben spluttered.  
  
“Nothing is too important that can’t wait until the morning.” Gil answered.  
  
The three walked in silence on the way to the castle.  
  
“When did we decide to try to get pregnant?” Ben asked as they reached the steps.  
  
“We didn’t. You went into an early heat.” Harry answered opening the door.  
  
“Your heat trigged our ruts and we weren’t prepared with any protection.” Gil continued as he followed up the stairs behind Ben and shut the door.  
  
“Was your Ben happy to be pregnant?” Ben asked quietly as the three of them went and sat down in the front living room with the big fireplace.  
  
“You said you hoped we got pregnant then we could make an engagement announcement at the Royal Yacht Ball.” Gil answered.  
  
“We didn’t know you commissioned the glass portrait, or that Uma and Mal would try a love spell on you.” Harry added. “But we were able to make our announcement about our engagement and the pregnancy.”  
  
“And then the three of you left early to celebrate.” Ben repeated what Harry had told Dr. Merryweather and Fairy Godmother.  
  
“As for tonight, you’ve had a long day.” Harry began. “Gil and I will sleep in one of the guest rooms.”  
  
“What?” Gil squawked.  
  
“Thank you.” Ben said.  
  
Ben got up and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
“Why are we sleeping in a different room?” Gil asked angrily.  
  
“That’s not our Ben, Gil.” Harry answered gently.  
  
Gil sighed and slumped further into the couch.  
  
Harry leaned over and began to nibble on Gil’s neck.  
  
“That doesn’t mean that I won’t take advantage of having you all to myself for the night.” Harry whispered and lowered his mouth to Gil’s.  
  
Gil kissed Harry back with abandoned. Harry broke away gulping for air and pulled Gil’s shirt over his head. Gil tried to grab for Harry’s, but Harry was already trailing kisses down Gil’s chest. When Harry reached Gil’s nipples he began to tease first one with his tongue and then the other. He was slowly unbuttoning Gil’s pants --  
  
“Hey, um…” Ben began to stammer as both Gil and Harry turned to look at him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt…”  
  
“What do you want Ben?” Harry gritted out between his teeth.  
  
Gil began to giggle. Harry glared at Gil.  
  
“I’m missing something.” Ben said.  
  
“You walked in on Harry and I and Harry asked you the exact same question.” Gil continued to giggle.  
  
“But I don’t think the answer will be the same Gil.” Harry answered, and Gil immediately stopped giggling.  
  
They both looked at Ben.  
  
“I was just thinking that you should have the room you guys share with your Ben and I’ll take the guest room.” Ben began to babble about the reasons why they should have the room.  
  
Harry looked at Gil and then looked back at Ben. He then stood up leaving Gil on the couch alone and walked up to Ben.  
  
“You talk too much.” Harry interrupted.  
  
Then Harry captured Ben’s mouth with his own. When Ben kissed him back, Harry eased off the kiss. He picked Ben up bridal style and looked over his shoulder at Gil.  
  
“We’re all sleeping in our room.” Harry answered as he walked up the stairs to their room.  
  
Harry put Ben down on his feet in the bedroom. “Gil, give Ben a kiss goodnight.” Harry headed to the big closet to change.  
  
“Oh no Gil…” Ben babbled.  
  
Gil leaned down and took Ben’s mouth with his own. Once he felt Ben kiss him back he eased off just as Harry had done. Harry walked back in the room bare chested and in a pair of sleep pants.  
  
“Go get ready for bed, Gil.” Harry ordered. “I’ll help Ben.”  
  
Gil kissed Ben quickly on the lips and went to the closet to get changed.  
  
Ben stared wide-eyed at Harry. Harry unbuttoned Ben’s shirt and tossed it on a chair. Then, Harry unbuttoned Ben’s jeans, being careful not to touch him. When he reached for Ben’s boxers a hand came and stopped him.  
  
“I’ve seen you naked before Ben, and I know what you look beautiful pregnant.” Harry soothed. “Let me get you ready for bed.”  
  
“I’m not your Ben.” Ben answered hoarsely. “This shouldn’t be happening.”  
  
“No.” Gil answered coming back in the room carrying a pair of boxers and sleep pants for Ben. “But you want it to happen.”  
  
Harry slowly moved Ben’s boxers down his legs. Ben stepped out of then and Gil helped him step into a clean pair. Then, Gil helped him into the pair of pants.  
  
“We’re just going to sleep tonight.” Harry said quietly as he led Gil and Ben to the bed.  
  
Gil got in on his side of the bed, Ben followed taking the middle, and then Harry got into bed.  
  
“Why did you kiss me?” Ben asked quietly.  
  
“Because you wanted me to.” Harry answered.  
  
“And because you want to know if our Ben is truly happier with us than you are with Mal.” Gil added.  
  
Soon Gil’s soft snores filled the silence. Harry shifted and soon his deep breathing told Ben he was asleep. He was awake for a long time thinking how Harry and Gil’s words mirrored what the Enchantress told him when she gave him the rose.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to know what you think, kudos and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has some Sexy Action, if you don't like, don't read. Its marked Explicit for a reason.
> 
> Once again disclaimer - I own nothing.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3: The Enchanted Rings  
  
Ben woke in his own bed alone. He quickly sat up and lifted his shirt up. His belly was still round and showing signs of pregnancy. Ben sighed so he was still in his alternate reality.  
  
Ben finally got up after staying in his bed alone. There was no sign of Gil or Harry. He got up and went to take a shower. In the shower as he was washing his hair he was alone with his thoughts. Thought of Gil and Harry making out on the couch. Gil’s naked chest showing muscles and Harry teasing Gil’s nipples. Ben rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and found himself rock hard.  
  
“Ben!” he heard a muffled yell from Gil.  
  
“We nicked you some breakfast!” Harry’s call came closer.  
  
Ben looked at his cock leaking precum just from hearing their voices. “Think about Mal.” Ben muttered. “Mal.”  
  
“How’s it feel thinkin’ bout Mal now?” Harry asked ripping the shower curtain open. Standing next to him was Gil.  
  
“Looks like Mal isn’t doing it for him.” Gil commented.  
  
Ben looked down at his cock. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard in his life!  
  
“We know.” Harry said gently.  
  
Ben blushed not realizing he had spoken aloud.  
  
“With our Ben, we would take our clothes off and join him.” Gil began.  
  
“And unless you tell us to stop, we’re going to join you.” Harry finished.  
  
Ben found himself surround by two very naked alpha males.  
  
“I can take care of it.” Ben whispered. “This is a bad idea.”  
  
Harry ran his hands down Ben’s chest and lowered himself in front of Ben’s red, angry cock. He licked Ben’s cock from root to tip as if he was licking a dripping ice cream cone. Ben moaned and found Gil standing behind him keeping him upright. Until he felt Gil’s finger slipping in between his ass cheeks and around his hole.  
  
“This is a bad idea.” Ben repeated.  
  
“But you’re not tellin’ us to stop.” Gil answered as he licked the shell of Ben’s ear. “And like you’ve said, we make you harder than you’ve ever been in your life. You want to know what its like.”  
  
Harry blew air lightly and then swallowed Ben’s cock. Between Gil’s words and Harry’s mouth, Ben felt an unfamiliar sensation coming from his hole.  
  
“This is slick something only Omegas can make.” Gil explained still playing around Ben’s rim with his finger.  
  
Ben wordlessly nodded as Harry began to deep throat his cock. He missed Harry and Gil’s eye contact and suddenly felt two fingers slowly enter his slick hole. Ben’s moans became louder and he was unable to warn Harry as he came harder than he ever had in his life.  
  
Ben was blissed out as Gil held him steady and Harry rose from the floor. Together they washed Ben while stealing kisses. Ben opened his eyes.  
  
“Is this all you guys do?” Ben asked hoarsely.  
  
“Give our beautiful, pregnant, fiancée amazing blow jobs and finger his responsive hole?” Gil asked. “Then yes.”  
  
“He’s talking about school, Gil.” Harry teased and stepped out of the shower. “The Gala signaled a week of Spring Break.  
  
Harry grabbed them all towels and helped Gil dry Ben. Ben was beginning to fidget and was finding he was coming aroused already again.  
  
“How is this possible.” Ben groaned as Harry was drying the inside of his thigh.  
  
“Do you need some Sex Ed or the fact that you’re pregnant and attracted to us?” Harry teased.  
  
“This is normal for your Ben?” Ben asked wearily as Harry and Gil lead him back to bed.  
  
Harry and Gil sat Ben on the bed and then Gil sat beside him. Harry with a towel around his hips walked toward the armoire.  
  
“Our Ben thought it was strange too.” Gil began. “The thing is we’re mates.”  
  
“True mates.” Harry interrupted his back still to Gil and Ben.  
  
Gil turned Ben towards him and slowly kissed him. Gil commanded Ben to follow his lead and traced Ben’s lips with his tongue. When Ben gasped as Gil’s hand found his cock.  
  
“Where… How… Lube?” Ben asked between kisses.  
  
“Loose towel knot and Slick.” Gil answered and began thrusting his tongue in Ben’s mouth in time with his hand.  
  
After a few strokes Ben came just as hard as he had in the shower. He looked up to see Harry watching them under hooded eyes.  
  
“Couldn’t have all the fun now.” Harry teased and walked over to Gil and Ben carrying three boxes.  
  
Ben was still breathing heavy.  
  
“Harry, are those?” Gil breathed.  
  
Harry smiled. “I was going to wait, but you are our Ben. These are Hook’s treasures and are only to be given to true mates. These are gems from Neverland.”  
  
“NeverGems.” Gil teased.  
  
“The NeverGems aren’t supposed to leave Neverland.” Ben lectured. “The gems have –”  
  
“The Gems have properties that allow true mates to be able to communicate even when they are apart.” Harry interrupted.  
  
Harry handed Gil one of the boxes. Gil opened it to find a ring with a brilliant yellow NeverGem.  
  
“Oh Harry.” Gil leaned over and kissed Harry fully on the lips.  
  
Harry handed Ben another one. Ben hesitantly opened it and inside was a royal blue NeverGem.  
  
Harry opened his own box and showed off a stunning red NeverGem.  
  
“Gil’s has a chain and so does yours Ben.” Harry said as he slid his ring on.  
  
Gil put the chain over his head and Ben stared at his.  
  
“This is meant for your Ben. I can’t just take it.” Ben protested.  
  
“But you are Ben.” Gil argued.  
  
“And even though you were going to lecture me, AGAIN about NeverGems…” Harry teased. “You are Ben.”  
  
“I didn’t have Spring Break planned after the Gala.” Ben suddenly spoke up as he continued looking at the ring.  
  
“That was my idea.” Gil spoke up. “I wanted us to spend time together after our engagement and pregnancy announcement.”  
  
“Mal never would have suggested that idea.” Ben mused.  
  
“But I would.” Gil snapped suddenly.  
  
Gil got up and walked into the closet. Harry watched him.  
  
“We’re not Mal, Ben.” Harry said softly. “We love you very much, but we can’t be compared to Mal all the time. In our world, Mal tried to steal Fairy Godmother’s Wand, Jay, Carlos, Gil, and myself stopped her. Then Mal and Uma teamed up to kidnap you at the Gala with a love spell. True loves kiss broke the spell from Gil and myself. She’s on Isle of the Lost planning her revenge most likely.”  
  
Ben sat silently on the bed. Harry walked to the closet to get dressed as well. Gil stormed past and soon Harry left the room as well. Ben heard the front door of the Castle slam.  
  
How often had he sat in the castle alone? He had never felt lonelier… Until Harry and Gil.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I love kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Not mine as always. Mistakes however are mine. 
> 
> This is the Full on Smut Chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable - Don't Read. This is marked as Explicit and This is your Warning. Thank you.

Chapter 4: The Enchanted Revelation  
  
Ben walked outside of the castle and around Auradon. It looked exactly the same as Ben knew from his and Mal’s life.  
  
“Hey Ben!” Jay yelled.  
  
“Hey Jay.” Ben answered gloomily as he turned around to Jay in his Tourney outfit.  
  
“So, I need to replace you on the Tourney and I was thinking of asking Harry.” Jay asked walking in step with Ben.  
  
“Why haven’t you already.” Ben asked curiously.  
  
“You asked me to wait until after the Gala.” Jay answered in a “duh” voice. “Congrats on the baby and the engagement. But can I ask Harry?”  
  
“Of course you can ask Harry.” Ben answered quickly. “He’ll want to discuss it with Gil on his decision.”  
  
Jay looks at Ben strangely. “Don’t you mean you and Gil?”  
  
“Jay! Ben!” Carlos comes up behind them wrapping his arms around Jay.  
  
“Hey baby.” Jay greets. “Now why wouldn’t Harry want to talk over joining Tourney with You?”  
  
“You guys are like the three musketeers.” Carlos added. “You like thank us every day for asking you to invite Gil and Harry. Congrats on the engagement for you guys and the baby!”  
  
“Maybe I’m not from here!” Ben burst out. “In my world/realm/whatever, both of you, Mal, and Evie came to Auradon! I fell in love WITH Mal. I commissioned the glass to be of her and myself. And now I’m here a pregnant omega to two alphas? Two male alphas named Harry and Gil who in my realm kidnapped me?”  
  
Ben explained the past year of his life to both Jay and Carlos as they continued around Auradon. Jay and Carlos held hands as they walked.  
  
“And how did you feel when Harry and Gil kidnapped you?” Jay asked wisely.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He said how did it feel when Harry and Gil –” Carlos answered.  
  
“Ben heard me.” Jay interrupted. “If Mal came over to Auradon in your world thing, then she has an agenda. As for true love’s kiss, Mal is very powerful as the dragon you saw. If you ever return, I hope you bring Harry and Gil to Auradon. They thrive here, and they love you.”  
  
“But everything is wrong.” Ben protested. “Carlos, you just took Jane to the Gala. Jay, you danced with everything in a skirt! You made Lonnie Tourney Captain because Chad was an ass about letting her join.”  
  
“You’re the reason we are together.” Carlos said softly. “You change the law about Omegas ruling and announced that you were in love with Harry and Gil. You made it acceptable in Auradon that nothing is black and white and its okay to love who you want.”  
  
The trio make it back to the castle and Jay and Carlos headed back to their dorm.  
  
Ben watches them go, wondering if this is a better reality then his own. For the first time since he found out he was pregnant, he places his hand on his unborn child. He walks into the castle to…  
  
“Where the hell have you been?” Harry yells as Ben shuts the door.  
  
“You didn’t take your NeverGem!” Gil accused. “These are so we don’t have another Uma kidnapping you.”  
  
Ben looked from Harry’s worried faced being disguised by an angry tone to Gil shaking the royal blue NeverGem and looking scared. Ben didn’t say anything.  
  
Ben took Harry’s face in his hands and lightly brushed his lips across Harry’s. He pulled away from Harry’s stunned face. Ben moved in front of Gil and took Gil’s face in his hands and giving the same light brush of lips across Gil’s.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Ben said. “I met up with Jay and Carlos.”  
  
“Bet that was a shocker finding out they’re together.” Harry commented.  
  
“It was.” Ben answered. “It as more of shocker for Jay to point out that I never felt more alive than when I was kidnapped by the two of you.”  
  
Gil and Harry both stared at Ben.  
  
“I’m sorry for hurting you and comparing you to Mal.” Ben began still in front of Gil. “I’d like to show you, both of you… How sorry I am.”  
  
Ben leaned in and captured Gil’s lips in a kiss. When Ben let out a small gasp, Gil slipped his tongue eagerly into Ben’s mouth asserting his dominance. Gil worked his way from Ben’s mouth to his jaw and to his neck. Harry quickly stepped in and took Ben’s mouth using all tongue and teeth with complete abandoned.  
  
“We’ve been waiting for you to make a move.” Harry breathed pressing her forehead to Ben’s.  
  
“I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out where I belong.” Ben whispered.  
  
“It’s all right.” Gil answered. “As long as you get naked and we get to be inside of you.”  
  
Ben gasped, and Harry took Ben’s mouth is a hot searing kiss that took Ben’s breath away. Ben felt Gil’s hands reach under his shirt and begin to unbutton his shirt. Every other button had Gil kissing and nibbling his way down Ben’s chest. Together, Harry and Gil pulled the offending shirt off Ben.  
  
Ben whimpered when they took their shirts off.  
  
“We got ya.” Harry promised and began to stroke Ben’s chest in long smooth strokes.  
  
Gil took Ben’s mouth greedily and Ben felt hot from the inside out. His pants were getting increasingly tight. He felt his shoes being taken off one by one and Harry running his hands up his claves. Gil began to tweak Ben’s nipples causing him to jerk in reaction. Harry’s hands moved down to the button on his jeans. Ben gasped into Gil’s mouth.  
  
“So responsive.” Gil praised Ben.  
  
Ben blushed and felt the button of his jeans pop open. He looked down to see Harry use his teeth on his zipper and pull it down. Harry looked up a Ben smiling wickedly as he and Gil pushed Ben’s jeans to the floor.  
  
“Guys.” Ben breathed. “I’m really close.”  
  
Harry began stroking him through his boxers and causing them to be more soaked with precum.  
  
“You’re not coming until we say so.” Harry ordered as he stood up.  
  
Harry picked Ben up bridal style and carried him up the stairs. Gil grabbed the discarded clothes and followed them quickly up to their room.  
“Why didn’t we stay?” Ben asked.  
  
“Mrs. Potts walked in on us to make dinner.” Harry explained.  
  
“I haven’t been able to look her in the eye yet.” Gil admitted.  
  
Harry lay Ben gently on top of the bed and quickly he and Gil stripped down to their boxers.  
  
Gil decidedly lowered himself in front of Ben and began to mouth Ben’s arousal through his boxers. Harry laid parallel to Ben and was stroking his baby bump.  
  
“I say we knot him.” Harry said offhand.  
  
Gil looked up and nodded still mouthing Ben’s cock. Harry sat up took his boxers off and pulled Ben into a sitting position. Gil pulled away from Ben to pull his boxers off and helped Harry slide in behind him. Together Gil and Harry pulled Ben’s boxers off. Once again Ben’s cock was red and leaking precum that it looked almost painful.  
  
“Since you’ve been so good.” Gil began. “I’m going to suck you off and you get to cum.”  
  
“And I’m going to prepare you to take both Gil and I at the same time.” Harry added.  
  
“You’ll both… Fit… Inside…” Ben questioned worriedly.  
  
Gil sent him a wicked smile. “How do you think we go you pregnant?”  
  
Before Ben could answer Gil swallowed his dick down deep throating him. Ben watched in fascination as Gil sheathed his cock to the root. As Gil began to bob back and forth licking and sucking, Harry began to massage his ass cheeks.  
  
“Gil” Ben cried out. “Harry!”  
  
Ben’s pants and moans began to fill the room. Harry slowly parted Ben’s ass cheeks and ran his finger around Ben’s rim. Ben’s omega body created enough slick that Harry slowly pushed one finger into Ben’s tight hole.  
  
“GUYS.” Ben cried out and he orgasmed hard into Gil’s mouth.  
  
Gil sucked, swallowed, and slurped Ben’s cum down.  
  
“Too… Too sensitive…” Ben mumbled trying to pull away from Gil’s mouth.  
  
Gil ignored him and began licking Ben’s balls.  
  
“It’s not over yet. The record is five orgasms. We want six.” Harry soothed and slowly began pushing his finger in and out of Ben.  
  
“Harry…” Ben whimpered. “Harry, I know you’re Ben’s done this… But I… haven’t… With anyone…”  
  
“We know.” Gil answered popping Ben’s balls out of his mouth. “But you can take it. You’re in Ben’s body.”  
  
Ben stiffened as Gil’s finger joined Harry’s as he continued to finger Ben’s hole. It was beginning to feel strange and Ben’s fear of two alpha’s inside of him…  
  
“Harry… Gil….” Ben said softly…  
  
“Relax, we have you baby.” Gil promised and kissed the inside of both Ben’s thighs.  
  
Ben’s cock was slowly beginning to harden again, and Gil began to stroke him to full hardness. Harry added another finger to his and Gil’s. They were moving their fingers quicker in and out of Ben as if searching for something. When Ben’s cock began leaking precum again Gil swallowed Ben with one gulp.  
  
“Gil.” Ben cried as his orgasm ripped through him as Harry and Gil rubbed over his prostate.  
“You’re so tight. So responsive to us.” Harry praised.  
  
Ben cried out as his still sensitive cock began to harden as they kept brushing against his prostate.  
  
“We can’t wait to be inside of you.” Gil promised as he watched Ben’s cock harden again.  
  
Together they were still pumping their fingers in and out of Ben making him writher and squirm.  
  
“And we’ve reached two. Think we can get a third one, Harry?”  
  
Harry moved his other hand to Ben’s sensitive nipples, alternatively flicking them causing them to turn into pebbles. Ben’s cock grew harder.  
  
“Haarry…. Gggiiilll…” Ben stuttered. “plleeaassee…”  
  
“Come Omega.” Harry and Gil both ordered in their Alpha voices.  
  
Ben came again and slowly Harry and Gil removed their fingers. Ben came all over himself and Gil and they were running their fingers through the spurts of Ben’s cum. They were using Ben’s cum and slick to coat their cocks.  
  
Together Harry lined himself up behind Ben and Gil lined himself up to Ben’s hole from the front. Slowly, they began to thrust into Ben.  
  
Ben slowly opened his eyes to Gil’s as he felt them edge their cocks deeper into his tight hole.  
  
“You doin’ all right there Ben?” Gil teased as Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head as one of them brushed over his prostate again.  
  
Ben moaned as they alternated thrusting inside of him and brushing his prostate. Suddenly, Ben screamed as another orgasm rushed through him. Gil smiled over at Harry as Ben’s cum hit his chest.  
  
“Four.” Gil cheered.  
  
Ben looked absolutely wrecked and both Gil and Harry loved it.  
  
“Ready for five, Ben?” Harry teased.  
  
Harry and Gil began to pick up speed as they both felt their knots beginning to form. Ben cried out as he felt as if he was being split in two as the knots spread him wide open.  
  
“Harry. Gil.” Ben’s voice was frightened with pain.  
  
“Just a moment.” Harry and Gil began kissing him. “Just another moment. You’re so good for us.”  
  
Ben cried out in his fifth orgasm as Harry and Gil’s knot locked them in place. Their cum filled Ben and they were both panting. Slowly, they shifted to wait until their knots deflated.  
  
“Is it always like this?” Ben asked breathless squashed between them.  
  
Harry’s eyes met Gil’s across Ben’s shoulders.  
  
“Sometimes its better.” Gil promised.  
  
Ben nodded and snuggled into Gil’s shoulder. “I love you Gil. I love you Harry.”  
  
Harry and Gil stared at each other as Ben’s soft snores filled the room. It was the first time since this all happened that Ben said he loved them.  
  
“I love you, Ben.” Gil whispered. “Love you, Harry.”  
  
“I love you Ben.” Harry said softly nuzzling into Ben’s shoulder. “Love you, Gil.”  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Enchanted Rose  
  
Ben woke up alone.  
  
“Gil! Harry!” Ben called out.  
  
There was no answer. Ben sat up clothed in his pajamas. He lifted his shirt up and saw his abs. No baby bump in sight.  
  
“I’m home.” Ben whispered.  
  
He looked over at the Enchanted Rose the Enchantress had given him what felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
“Have you figured out the fondest wish of your heart, King Ben?” the Enchantress asked appearing in his bedroom.  
  
“Was any of it real?” Ben asked.  
  
“Love has no color, no gender, no religion. Love is just love, Ben.” The Enchantress began. “You can give us much love as you want.”  
  
The Enchantress disappeared as quickly as she came.  
  
Ben reached for his phone. “Jane? I’m sorry to wake you, but I need to make a Royal Announcement this afternoon. I also need the car to go the Isle of the Lost and extend an invitation to Dizzy, Gil, Harry Hook, and any other children who would like to come to Auradon. And Jane, I need to see Fairy Godmother about something very important.”  
  
******************  
  
It ended up taking three days for Ben to change the Alpha/Beta laws and make his Royal Announcement.  
  
“Any Royal Heir or Royal Successor is allowed to Rule.” Ben began. “Whether they are Alpha, Beta, or Omega.”  
  
A murmur went over the crowd.  
  
“Also, anyone can love who they want.” Ben continued. “Be it a man and a man, woman and a woman, poly relationships. Equality begins now.”  
  
The murmur turned into a low roar.  
  
“I’ve also sent cars to invite the remaining Villain Kids to Auradon.” Ben added. “Any child who wants to come is welcome. They never should have been punished for the mistakes of their parents in the first place.”  
  
The low roar turned silent as the cars from the Isle of the Lost arrived. Dizzy bounced out of the car and Evie raced to greet her. Ben smiled as a few other excited out of the cars.  
  
“Please make them feel welcome.” Ben finished.  
  
There was no sign of Harry or Gil. As Ben was craning his neck to look for them Mal blocked his path.  
  
“Why so many changes, Ben?” Mal asked.  
  
“The Enchantress opened my eyes to things that needed changed.” Ben answered.  
  
“You decommissioned our glass.” Mal accused.  
  
“I did.” Ben answered. “I’m sorry Mal, I don’t know why I let it get this far. I love you. But I’m not in love with you.”  
  
Mal’s eyes turned a brilliant green. “You’re going to be sorry.”  
  
A hook reached out and blocked her hand away from Ben.  
  
“Did I scare you?” Harry taunted her. “That’s my specialty.”  
  
“Mind your own, Harry.” Mal fumed as she reached in her bag.  
  
“Lookin’ for something?” Gil asked innocently.  
  
“My spell book.” Mal snapped.  
  
“Oh that.” Harry smirked at Ben. “We nicked it.”  
  
Ben looked from Gil to Harry.  
  
“Now what you’re really going to do is tell King Ben here the truth.” Gil began. “And then you’re going back to the Isle of the Lost and staying there. With Uma.”  
  
Mal’s eyes glowed even greener. Dizzy raced over followed by Evie, Carlos, and Jay.  
  
“Is it true?” Dizzy demanded.  
  
“That Mal and Uma have a secret pack to take over Auradon together?” Ben asked carelessly. "Yes, it's true."  
  
Dizzy stared at Ben. Evie, Carlos, and Jay were asking Mal to tell them it wasn’t true. Gil and Harry stayed between Mal and Ben.  
  
Fairy Godmother appeared as planned with her wand and cast Mal in chains. Mal was escorted to the Auradon jail and once convicted would be sent back to the Isle of the Lost.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ben changed many things over the next few days. He was done with his duties by 5 and unless the world was ending, everything could wait for the morning. Ben also kept the weekends free. He missed Harry and Gil terribly and needed them in his life.  
  
Ben was finally able to catch up with Harry in gym class. Chad was being an ass about a Tourney game and cheating Harry’s team.  
  
“Chad’s an idiot.” Ben said walking over to Harry. “This is a game that’s meant to be fun.”  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
“Will you come with me somewhere?” Ben asked.  
  
“I’m not supposed to ditch any classes according to Fairy Godmother.” Harry responded.  
  
“The benefits of being King is I can write you an excuse.” Ben teased. “Come on, let’s go swim in Enchanted Lake.”  
  
At the lake both stripped down to their gym shorts. They swam and played in the water the rest of the afternoon enjoying easy conversation. Ben couldn’t believe his luck! Being around Harry was making him miss Gil and what the three of them shared. As the afternoon ended, Ben insisted on walking Harry back to his dorm room he shared with Gil.  
  
Harry led the way into the room where Gil was clearly having trouble with his homework.  
  
“Hey Gil.” Ben greeted. “How’s school going?”  
  
Gil burst into tears and Harry shot Ben a dirty look from across the room.  
  
“Gil?” Ben asked heartbroken to what Gil’s answer would be.  
  
“You’re going to send me back the Isle without Harry.” Gil sobbed.  
  
“Why would I do that?” Ben asked crouching down to be eye level with Gil.  
  
“Because I’m stupid!” Gil burst out. “I haven’t been able to figure out any of the assignments or do any of the homework!”  
  
“You’re not stupid, Gil.” Ben said gently. “Not everyone is book smart. Some people are street smart. Can I see what you’re stuck on?”  
  
Harry handed Gil a tissue and then Gil and Ben got down to business. Curfew was called, and Ben waved them away as he and Gil slowly made their way through Gil’s assignments.  
  
“Okay, so if a + b = 20, and b = 10, what’s the answer?” Ben asked Gil.  
  
“You said to do it backwards. So, 20 minus b and b is ten. Then a must be 10?” Gil asked worriedly.  
  
“That’s right!” Ben praised Gil. “And that’s the last assignment. You’re all caught up.”  
  
Gil’s smile radiated around the room. Ben looked over at Harry passed out on his bed.  
  
“I better go.” Ben said, “It’s late and tomorrow is finally Friday.”  
  
“Yea.” Gil yawned. “Thanks Ben.”  
  
“If you anymore help, this is my cellphone.” Ben stood up, wrote his number down on a piece of paper, wished Gil goodnight, and walked back to his castle. Alone.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short! 
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing or else I would be sitting in a Disney office.

Epilogue  
  
“Shhh… He was up so late with the Annual Yacht Ball.” Ben heard Gil whisper to Harry.  
  
Ben felt a warm hand on his right thigh. The fingertips of the hand were drawing crazy patterns on his inner thigh.  
  
“Gil, shut up.” Harry whispered loudly. “You’re going to wake up Tony, Steve, and Bucky.”  
  
A soft cry broke out just as the warm hand moved closer to Ben’s cock.  
  
“Too late.” Ben teased sleepily. “That’s what you get for wanting three Marvel Characters in your life.”  
  
Ben groaned as he moved to get up. His hand drifted down to his heavily pregnant belly. Harry jumped up and helped pull Ben to his feet. Gil waited until Ben waddled to step into pajama pants. In the distance two more cries joined the first.  
  
As Ben entered the royal nursery, 18-month old Tony was standing up in his crib, crying at the top of his lungs. His triplet, Steve was sitting and banging his teddy bear against the rails, and Bucky was wailing and kicking his arms and legs.  
  
“Who got you guys all wound up.” Ben asked softly.  
  
All three turned and looked at Ben. The tears began to slow.  
  
“I hate how when they see you they just begin to calm.” Gil grumbled as he walked in and picked up Tony.  
  
Ben had waddled over Bucky and was lifting him out of his crib.  
  
“Gil, face it.” Harry began as he lifted Steve. “The children spend nine glorious months with Ben taking care of them, housing them, feeding them…”  
  
Ben followed behind the Gil and Harry to the changing tables.  
  
“So naturally that means I’m the favorite parent until they turn three?” Ben teased.  
  
_Harry had spent his pregnancy with the triplets reading as many baby books as he could get his hands on. Gil instead had spent time painting the nursery using the scene from Avenger’s Age of Ultron to all the Avenger’s not being “Worthy” to lift Thor’s hammer. He also built cribs using Iron Man, Captain America, and James “Bucky” Barnes/Winter Soldier._  
  
_“Gil, what if the babies are girls?” Ben had teased._  
  
_“There’s Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Maria Hill.” He answered. “Should I start working on new cribs?”_  
  
“What are you laughing at?” Harry asked.  
  
“Just remembering being pregnant with them and how you both freaked out.” Ben answered smiling as Harry pulled him out of his musings.  
  
“I was thinking since we’re having twin boys this time we should have Hawkeye and Falcon.” Gil mused.  
  
“What is you’re new obsession with Marvel?” Harry asked picking up Steve.  
  
Ben picked up Bucky and smiled. “Then why did we let him talk us into naming the triplets, Anthony Gaston Florian-Hook, Steven James Florian-Hook, and Buchannan Adam Florian-Hook.  
  
“We could have a Sam and Clint!” Gil cheered as he carried Tony out of the room!  
  
Ben smiled as they continued to argue over baby names. He already knew the New Royal Nursery for the twins was decked out in a with a flying scene with Falcon and another of Hawkeye on a building with bows and arrows.  
  
“Do you guys want to call Carlos and Jay?” Ben asked breaking into their argument.  
  
“Why?” Gil asked.  
  
Harry whirled around. “Are the twins coming?”  
  
“Not right this second.” Ben assured. “But we’ll be adding two more to the family before the night is out.”  
  
***********************************************  
There is no such thing as happily ever after. Relationships take a lot of work. When you have someone or someones, well count your blessings. Ben thought as he held Clint William Florian-Hook and Samuel Maurice Florian–Hook.  
  
And as all the Fairy Tales End – They all lived Happily Ever After…  
  
Until they reached the teenage years of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Erin and my two nephews.
> 
> In case you're wondering about the names of the babies: Anthony Gaston (Gil's Father) Steven James (Harry's Father, Captain James Hook) and Buchannan Adam (Beast's name in Broadway Musical's is Adam), Clint William (Mr. Smee, Hook’s First Mate stolen from Once Upon a Time tv Show) and Samuel Maurice (Maurice being Belle's father and Ben's grandfather).

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos and often am inspired by comments. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
